Uzumaki: A New Beginning
by miko-demoness
Summary: Naruto meets some new people while away training with Jiraiya. What kind of people are they? Are they friends or are they just using Naruto. Rated t for now. Rating may go up at later date.
1. Chapter 1

Just a Reminder. I do not own Naruto or any of the others. just the clan that i'm adding. k? makes sense? o.O maybe? lol

Chapter 1: New Friend

Naruto walked into the hidden village of whirlpool to be greeted with a shocking scene (not for whirlpool, but for Naruto it was). A small group of girls about Naruto's age stood huddled around a petite blond covered in blood. He couldn't understand what could have happened until one of the villagers threw a rock at the girls.

Naruto caught the rock before it hit one of the girls. He then turned around to glare at the man, ignoring the gasps of surprise from the girls behind him.

"Stop him!" a soft voice said. The girl on the ground looked up and opened her big blue eyes. "I will not allow anyone to be hurt."

"You would protect them? Even tho they have just hurt you?" a shocked Naruto spun around to ask.

"Yes" she said. "I will not have any blood shed because of me."

"Fine!" Naruto Growled. He then turned towards the villagers and said, "If you are still here in the time it takes me to count to 10, i will kill you." As he said this he made a Rasengen in his right hand and held a kunai in his left. By the time Naruto got to 3, everyone but the girls had disappeared.

Naruto made both disappear. He then turned around and rushed to the girl on the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked as green chakra enveloped her.

"She'll be fine after a rest." The girl healing her said. " May we know your name, Kind One?"

"O.O..... My name is Naruto." Smiled a blushing Naruto.

"Would you mind helping us get our lady back to the main house?" The young Healer asked with a hopeful expression.

"Sure!" Naruto replied happily.

"May I ask why you seem to be so happy to be asked this favor?" One of the other girls asked.

"I guess I'm just happy that you don't hate me." He said with a smile. He then turned to the blood covered one and asked. "By the Way, may i know your names?"

The blond covered in blood replied. "...OK... i guess so. My name is Kaia, which means 'pure', the one who healed me is Mahina, which means 'moon'. The others are Candra, which means 'luminescent.' Talise, which means 'beautiful water.' Hani, which means 'to move lightly.' And Bevan, which means fair lady." Then she asked, " why would we hate you?"

"Well, a lot of people lately have hated me for being from I'm always happy when someone is kind to me." Naruto said with a sad smile.

The girls looked at each other and then turned as one to smile at Naruto. "Then i guess we're the same. Only its our own village that hates us." Kaia said.

Naruto looked shocked and asked. "What do you mean?

Hani smiled and said, "Well everyone in our village hates our clan for allowing someone from the main family to marry someone from another village."

"Since then all but one of the main family has died off and the village has kidnapped all of the male branch members and placed them in the village's dungeon." Mahina spoke in a quiet voice. "Since the the council has announced that our lady must give herself over to them so that she may be impregnated by the one they see best so that the clan will live on. And they have announced that force may be used if necessary. And the only reason that it hasn't happened already is that the girls and i have been keeping watch so that nothing happens to Kaia. Since then the villagers have been attacking us in the hope to weaken us."

"Those Bastards!" Naruto snarled. He thought for a moment and then grinned. Quickly he wrote a quick note and summoned a toad. Naruto gave the note to the toad and asked him to take it to Tsunade-Baa-chan. The girls just looked at him in confusion. Not more than 3 minutes later the small toad reappeared and said, "Tsunade says that its fine. That she'll just need to know how many before they get to the village."

Naruto dismissed the toad and turned back to the girls with a grin. "If you want you can come live in my village. You won't get hurt there atleast and Tsunade won"t let anyone rape you or force you to do something like that. So what do you say. Wanna leave this evil place and come to Kohona with me?"

Kaia stared in shock at Naruto as the girls looked at Kaia with hope in their eyes. "What about my people that this village has imprisoned? I will not leave them behind. I will not leave my friends' boyfriends and brothers in this place alone."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Well i guess i'll have to get them out of there so that we can leave." He then turned and yelled, " HEY! JIRAIYA! I'll help you with your research if you help me with something!"

Suddenly a man on a giant toad appeared and asked, "Help how exactly?"

Naruto leaned over and said with a smile on his face. "Sexy-no-jutsu and if your really helpful... Harem-no-jutsu."

"Well, what do you need help with, Naruto" Jiraiya then noticed the 6 girls behind Naruto, and smiled at them.

Naruto grinned and said, "I'm just gonna need a little help breaking some innocent people out of jail."

"...o.O...and have you asked Tsunade if it's OK to do this?" Jiraiya asked softly.

"Yup, she said to bring them home with us and that she wants us home soon." Naruto said happily.

"...okay... sure if Tsunade said so. When do you wanna do this thing?" Jiraiya asked.

"Now?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Fine with me." Jiraiya said with a evil smirk. "Lets go, brat."

Naruto asked the girls, "Will you be OK to get out of the village alone? O...and whats the names of the people that Jiraiya and I will be getting out. probably should have asked for names earlier....o-well... so?"

Mahina smiledd and them and said, "We'll manage, and if you can find a man named Akira, which means intelligent. He's head of our clan's security. He'll know who is still alive and where they are."

Naruto thanked them for the information then glanced at Jiraiya and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

end of chapter 1

sorry for the short chapter, will be sure to write a longer one soon. anyway... review please. let me know if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

And again i remind you that i do not own naruto and friends. i only own the extra people that i wrote in.

Chapter 2: Jail Break

With a poof, Naruto and Jiraiya appeared in the dungeons of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool. Both guards and prisoners alike froze.

"Hey, is there someone here named Akira?" Yelled Naruto.

A man shackled to the far wall stood up carefully and said. "...Um.... My name is Akira. What is it that you need of me?"

"Hi, I'm Naruto. I'm here to spring you from jail. Would you mind pointing out who is from your clan? I fear that Kaia is waiting on us, so we must hurry." Naruto said as he walked over and snapped the shackle from around his wrists, and ankles. Akira looked on in shock as he watched Naruto break the chakra eating shackles. As Jiraiya took out the guards with fists to the back of their skulls.

"Well, are you gonna point your people out, so that we can go join up with Kaia?" Naruto asked again.

Akira blinked and then started to point out a few people. Whom which Naruto freed and brought over to him.

"Are these all of them?" Naruto asked surprised. To which Akira replied, "The council has been killing them off as of late. It was all I could do to keep these 4 alive."

"Kaia will be sad." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Yes, she will be. But may I ask how you know my Lady?" Akira asked.

Naruto scowled and said, "I meet her when I saved her from a second rock to the head. I only wish I had been there in time to catch the first rock as well. O... and I'm taking you all back to my village so that Kaia won't have to deal with that kind of situation ever again."

"...?" Akira and the others stared in shock.

"Really? You'd do that for us?" a pale blond asked.

"Why would you do that for us?" One of the others asked.

"What have we ever done to help you that you would repay us this way?" Akira asked in confusion.

"I will never allow someone to be harmed if I can do anything to stop it. And I do this so that you and your friends can live out your lives. And I will **never** allow anyone to go through what Kaia is going through. I'm just glad that i got here in time to save Kaia from the fate that the villagers want for her." Naruto said with a growl.

"Naruto! We have to leave soon. Otherwise the ninja of this village will attempt to stop us. And I'd rather not have you kill this village.

"O yeah. OK lets blow this Popsicle stand Naruto said with a soft smile.

Jiraiya walked over to them and grabbed 2 of the weaker boys and Naruto grabbed 2 of the others and asked Akira if he would hang on to his sleeve.

Then in a swirl of leaves the other prisoners and unconcious guards were once more alone, minus a few captives.

Sorry its short. wanted to get that piece online. will try to put more up as soon as it's written. review please

Love ya.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"well, lets go." Naruto said with a smile.

Kaia shook her head and said, "We can't go without, sensei! Please Naruto! She has never abandoned us and she never will." Kaia stood shaking her head. "I won't abandon the only person left that ever cared for my clan. I won't."

Naruto smiled and said, "I would never make you abandon someone you care for. Because 'Those who don't follow the rules are trash, worthy of niether pitty or mercy. But those who betray their friends are worse than trash.'

Kaia smiled. "Thank-you Naruto."

Naruto just smiled and went to sit down to wait.

~Less than 5 minutes later~

Suddenly with a flash of red, a cloaked figure appeared next to Kaia. "Well, are we leaving?" A female voice asked as she dropped the hood of her cloak, showing her face and a long lenght of sunshine yellow hair.

"Kaoru-Sensei!" Kaia glomped her. "We were just waiting for you. I wasn't gonna leave you behind." Kaia smiled at Naruto and said, "Okay, we can leave now. All of the members of my clan are present."

"All right! Lets go!" Naruto said with a grin.

"May I ask where we're going?" Kaoru. "I know many transportation jutsus."

"Konoha!" Naruto grinned, "Will you teach me one?"

"KONOHA?!?!?!?!" Kaoru asked in shock. "I have not been there in more than 18 years. Not since Kaia's Aunt lived there with her husband."

"Really?" Naruto and Jiraiya both gasped in shock.

"Yup. Okay, I'll teach all of you the Konoha transportation jutsu, that i learned while from the 4th while i stayed there.

"Really!? Sweet!!!" Naruto said happily.

"I wouldn't mind learning a new jutsu." Jiraiya said with a slightly perverted smerk.

"ERO-SENSEI! Don't you look at my new friends that way!" Naruto said with a growl.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Candra asked with a tilt of her blonde head.

"Jiraiya-sensei is ok, just a little perverted." Naruto told her.

Kaoru, Kaia, Candra, Mahina, Talise, Bevan and Hani all shifted away from Jiraiya. As the boys all shifted closer to their cousins.

"Don't worry, Everyone! I would never allow Sensei to do anything to you!" Naruto said in a protective manner.

"What can you do against your Sensei, Naruto?" Akira asked angrily.

"Don't worry, I can knock Sensei unconsious if i want to." Naruto said with a grin.

"Really?!?!" Kaoru asked. "Can watch when you do this?"

"Ummm...Kaoru-sensei...You and the girls might find my jutsu a little offensive once we get to the Village of Konoha." Naruto said softly. "And I promised Jiraiya-sensei that i would only use the jutsu against him if he became to perverted. That way he would know when he had to stop."

"Okay..." Kaoru said looking thoughtful. "I'd still like to see this attack if you don't mind, Naruto."

"Okay, next time Sensei gets out of hand, I'll make sure to do it in front of you, Kaoru-sensei." Naruto said. "You have to promise not to hit me afterwards tho."

Jiraiya yanked Naruto over to him and whispered. "I thought we were gonna keep that jutsu a secret to ourselves, Brat!"

"Well, I guess your gonna just have to behave then, Ero-sensei." Naruto said with a growl.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a frown. "Fine, but for this the cost goes up."

Kaoru-sensei frowns and asked, "Cost? Cost of what? Why is the cost going up."

Jiraiya smerked and said. "Naruto promised to help be by being my muse for my next book. For me to keep my books at the top, i need the best muse."

"Muse? What kind of books do you write, Jiraiya-sensei?" Kaia Asked. "Adventure, mystery, sci-fi or fantasy.?"

"He writes the series, Icha Icha Paradise." Naruto said in disgust.

"Isn't that a type of porn, Naruto?" Mahina asked. She then turned to her brother and asked. "Akira-aniki, Isn't that the series that father used to read?"

Akira blushed and said, "Yes that's porn, and yes that's what father read."

"Eww! That's gross!" The girls sqealed.

"OKAY!" Naruto shouted to gain everyone's attention. "We should get going before the village realises that their short a few people short and that some guards are unconsious."

"Okay, theseals are fairly easy. They go as follow. " Kaoru-sensei stated quickly. (Not sure what seal to use so not gonna tell you what they are... ^_^ )

Kaoru-sensei then showed everyone the seals and told them they needed to say out loud the word, KONOHA as they finished the seals. And then in a shout and a flash they vanished.

Hopefull to where they planned to go.


	4. Chapter 4

By the way, Naruto is 18, Kaia is 18, and all of her clan is 17-18. Kaoru is 30.

and the rooky-nine is about the same as Naruto. (And Naruto knows about his parents)

Chapter 4:

Izumo and Kotetsu sat at the gates of Konoha. Izumo suddenly said, "I wish something fun would happen so that we wouldn't be so bored. That way we would have something to do besides being bored."

"Don't say that, Izumo. I son't want anything bad to happen." Kotetsu said in reply.

Suddenly with a poof of smoke a large group of shinobi appeared in front of their post.

Izumo pushed the alarm as he and Kotetsu jumped over their table so they could fight if need be.

"Hey guys." Someone from the center of the group called out.

The shinobi parted to show both Jiraiya and Naruto looking a little sheepish and grinning like idiots, (Well more Naruto then Jiraiya).

"Sorry for the shocking entrence, guys." Jiraiya said while scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly almost thirty Anub appeared and surrounded the group.

One with a deer mask walked forward and said. "Jiraiya-sama, Naruto? What is the meaning of this??"

Naruto jumped forward and started to bounce as he said, "Kaoru-sensei was teaching us a long distance jutsu. And we made it here in less than a minute from Whirlpool."

"Naruto! Calm down!" A feminim voice called out as the Anub seperated to show a very pissed of blond walking towards them.

"Baa-Chan!" Naruto grinned as he glomped the tall blond.

"Naruto! Show some respect to the Hokage!" The Deer masked Anub yelled at Naruto.

Kaoru growled at the man.

"Okay! I won't hug Baa-chan. Your such a meany, Deer-san" Naruto said with a raised brow. "By the way, it's nice to see you too!" Naruto humphed at the pinecone haired Anub.

The Anub all laughed, and the Deer masked Anub walked forward and gave Naruto a quick hug and said. "Is that better, Naruto? Man, this is so trouble-some."

"Naruto, are these the people you asked about?" Asked Tsunade as she turned her eyes to the group of unknown shinobi.

Kaoru stepped forward and asked. "May we speak with you in private, Hokage-sama? What i must tell you is not for the consumption of any but you and our clan."

Tsunade looked thoughtful and replied. "But of course. And you are?"

"May I explain all in private? Expecially the part about our identity?" Kaoru asked in an attempt to keep their clan's name a secret until she knew if they would be able to stay in this new village, to know if they would be excepted.

~5 Minutes Later. In Tsunade's office. Minus Naruto~

"Okay. Start explaining please. Before i get annoyed about all these secrets." Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair.

Kaoru smiled and stepped forwards. "Hokage-sama... Or should i call you Tsunade-hime?"

"How do you know my first name? Did Naruto tell you it?" Tsunade asked in slight confusion.

"I used to stay in the village with my Sensei. She was an ambassador for Whirlpool. But that was before she died in child-birth." Kaoru said sadly. "That was just over 18 years ago."

"Who was your Sensei?" asked Tsunade.

"My Sensei was named Kushina Uzumaki." replied Kaoru.

"Kushina-Sama?" Tsunade gasped.

"You know of her, Hokage-sama?" Kaia asked with a smile.

"Well I wasn't in Konoha when she died, but i do know her son." Replied Naruto.

"Her son?" Kaoru asked in complete shock. "But her son died shortly after his birth, in an attempt to stop the Kyubi, that took the life of her husband."

"My older brother is ALIVE?" Kaia said softly.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" Tsunade said as she had heard Kaia.

"My mother was Kushina Uzumaki. My name is Kaia Uzumaki. Where you truthful when you said my brother survived? Why did you not inform my clan." Kaia exclaimed loudly. "How could you hide such a thing from the main branch? Expecially with him being of the main-branch of the Uzumaki's?"

"Kaia! Calm yourself." Kaoru said calmly.

"But Sensei! My brother would have grown up without the support that is his right as heir to the Uzumaki clan. If we had even received word that a member of the main branch had survived, we could have been there for him. And maybe the branch family would not have been decimated if the council of Whirlpool had known that a male from the Main family had survived."

Kaoru smiled calmly. "Atleast your brother survived, My Lady. Atleast you are no longer the last remaining member of the Main family. Atleast your not the last of your blood." She then turned towards Tsunade and sid. "Are you going to fetch the son of my Sensei. The last remaining Main branch male heir of the Uzumaki clan?"

"You don't know?" Tsunade looked at them all in shock. "Naruto is the son of Kushina Uzumaki. Didn't you wonder about his last name? Or him yours?"

"Naruto-sama is a Uzumaki?" Candra asked in shock? "He never said he was a Uzumaki?

"Naruto never thought much about his last name because he has always been alone, and he never thought much of himself even tho he is a very good shinobi, and ninja." Tsunade said softly. "I'll call for him and introduce you to him properly."

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled loudly. "Come in here quickly!"

The door opened to admit the raven hair shinobi named Shizune. "Yes, Tsunade?" She asked with a tone of respect to her voice.

"Fetch Naruto for me as soon as possible! As soon as possible." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" Shizune replied.

Less than 5 minutes later Naruto appeared in the open window, behind Tsunade. "Yes, Baa-chan? Did you need me for anything?" Naruto asked with a quick grin to his new friends.

"Naruto. Allow me the honor of introducing you to the newest clan of Konoha. Formally of Whirlpooll, the Uzumaki clan. And yes, its your mother's clan." Tsunade told him with a giant grin.

Naruto glanced at his new friends and then back at Tsunade. Then to the shock of everyone in the room, Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards out the 3rd floor window.

"Naruto!" Tsunade screamed as she watched him fall.

"Naruto-Sama!" several voices exclaimed as they all ran to the window, just in time to see a furry white blur snatch Naruto from the sky.

Seconds later a group of 15 or so shinobi appeared around the giant dog that had Naruto's collar in his mouth.

"Naruto-Sama!" Kaoru yelled again as she and the others jumped out the window with Tsunade close behind them.

Suddenly a pink haired teenager appeared in between Kaoru and Naruto. She then yelled out, "What did you do to Naruto! Answer me before I..." Sakura stopped talking as the blond woman vanished.

"Sakura!" Hinata gasped as the woman reappeared beside her. As Hinata was sitting next to her **'secret' **crush.

"Sakura! Everyone! If you lay a hand on Kaoru, I'll take it out of your hides." Tsunade growled as she jumped between Sakura and Kaoru. Sakura just glanced at her Shisho in shock.

"Tsunade! Who is this lovely beast that has saved our Naruto-sama?" Candra asked while she walked closer to the giant white dog.

"Candra, was it?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, that is my name. You are very good at guessing, Hokage-sama." Candra replied as she stopped and turned back towards the tall blond.

"That is one of the companions to the Inuzuka clan. That one is named Akamaru. He is bonded to the one named Kiba. Who is the heir to the Inuzuka clan." Tsunade replied.

"Tsunade-sama. What has happened to Naruto?" Sai asked as he leaned over the unconsious boy.

Kaoru snarled as Sai leaned over her Sensei's missing child. She grabbed him by the throat and said, "If you harm one hair on Naruto-Sama's head. I'll rip your heart out and make you eat it."

Everyone present gasped.

"Shisho! You must stop them!" Sakura cried.

Kakashi went wide eyed as he heard the threat against Sai. He took 2 steps closer before glomping Kaoru. "Kaoru! Your ALIVE!" He whispered over and over.

"Ka...Kashi?" Kaoru gasped and let go of Sai to wrap her arms around the silver haired Jounin. "How? I thought you died with your Sensei, the 4th Hokage, when he went to seal the Kyuubi."

Kakashi pulled away from the blond and said. "I thought that you were the one that hadd died when the roof of the hospital fell during the attack."

Suddenly a movement caught everyone attention as Naruto started to stirr.

"Un...What happened?" Naruto sat up as he looked around for Tsunade. "Wait! Baa-chan... Where you telling the truth earlier when you said that they where from my mother's clan?"

"Yes, Naruto." Tsunade said as she glanced over towards the blondest of the Uzumaki's. "But I'd like to confirm this with a blood test."

Akira glared at Tsunade and growled. "How dare you doubt the word of the female Heir of the Uzumaki Main brance."

"What do you mean?" Hinate asked confused.

"What Uzumaki clan?" Neji asked shocked. "I have never heard of this clan."

~Sorry for the Cliffy~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"The Uzumaki clan is one of the oldest of Whirlpool. It is said that before the village was turned into a ninja village, it was protected by a temple. "Kaoru explained.

Mahina stepped forward and continued. "The Uzumaki clan was once the guards to the great temple. The temple was said to belong Gaia, who is to be the Goddess of Nature. Rumor states that 250 years ago, one of the pristesses of the temple fell in love with the heir to the Uzumaki clan."

"Kaoru smiled and said. "It is said that Gaia came to the priestss and told her what would happen to her if she were to leave the temple. The priestss told Gaia that she would rather live a short life full of love, then a long one with out love. She apologized for forsaking her vows. It is said that Gaia, in all of her wisdom told the priestess that she was proud of her priestess for excepting her last gift to her people. And in flash of light Gaia's temple vanished and the priestess was alone with Gaia. Gaia then placed her hand over her heart and said. "You shall be the most blessed of my children. I shall gift you with my light. You shall know of things before they happen. You shall be my light on this earth. Your life shall be your own, yet your descendants shall be mine."

Mahina smiled at Kaoru. "It is said that the Priestess died in childbirth. but before she passed she became the first of the line of Oracle. The first and the mother of many other Oracles. The only downside is that the Oracle will never know something that will affect their life. But they will know when it is their time to pass from this world. Altho there is a legend that if the Oracle were to ever leave the village of Whirlpool, it would fall.

"What does she mean, Kaoru?" Tsunade asked.

"Kaoru smiled softly. "Whirlpool will fall, because of the treatment of the current Oracle. Because of the way they treated her, Whirlpool will vanish from the face of the known world."

"Who is the current Oracle?" Tsunade asked with a worried tone.

"That would be me." Kaia stepped forward slightly.

"Unn... Are you really my sister?" Naruto asked with a frown. "How is that possible?"

Kaia looked at Naruto and said. "When our mother lay dieing in the hospital and our father was fighting the Kyuubi. Mother had her 3 students take us from the village."

"By the time I arrived at Whirlpool, only Kaia and I had survived. Or so I had thought.?" Kaoru told Naruto. "My teammate that was to protect you ws killed just outside the village by the Kyuubi. I thought that you had died. I am so sorry for not going back for you, Naruto-sama. If i had known."

Kaoru sighed. "The clan, with Kushina's father leading them, decided that the clan had lost too much to the village of the Leaf."

"So if you hadn't rescued by naruto, you wouldn't have come back to the village?" Kakashi asked sadly.

"We thought we had lost all those that we had known here. Why would we want to come back?" Kaoru replied.

Tsunade stepped forward and asked. "Would you mind if I did a blood test before you get too excited." Tsunade smiled as she held out 2 kunai. "This way is easily understood and easily done. If you would mind placing a small amount of blood on these."

Naruto and Kaia both took a kunai and pressed them against the pad of their thumbs till they had enough blood and then handed them back to Tsunade.

Tsunade took the blades and said, "If the blades glow blue, then your related if they glow green then your nol. ok? does that make sense?"

Everyone nodded.

Everyone leaned forward as Tsunade id a quick seal and forced her chakra into the blades.

Nothing happened for a moment before the blades glowed a bright deep blue.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled before he threw himself at his newely discovered sister. Kaia just smiled happily, as did all of the others in the Uzumaki clan.

Akira stepped forward and said. "Welcome back to the clan, Naruto-Sama.

The girls ran forward and glomped Naruto. Each one of them leaned back and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Chandra laughed at her best friends brother as he turned bright red.

"cough...cough..." Tsunade cleared her throat loadly. She then turned and smiled at Naruto. "I'm glad your not alone anymore, brat."

Naruto blushed and then said. "Thanks, O-baa-chan."

Sorry for it being so short. i'll try for a longer one later


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for being gone so long, stuff happens. Work, colds, laptop issues, hospital visits.

hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6:

"Okay! Now that that is taken care of, I will give you the option of living in Konoha or outside it's walls." Tsunade said to Kaoru.

"Well... It's not really my decision. It's Kaia's and Naruto's as the only Main branch members left." Kaoru replied.

"What? My decision?" Naruto stuttered.

"But of course, Naruto-sama" Kaoru replied. "Kaia and You are the only ones that can lead the Uzumaki Clan. Until you decide which of you will lead the clan, you will both make the decisions. As the last of the Main Branch Members it is up to the two of you, what will happen to the Clan."

"I say that since Naruto knows more about this Village. He should decide where we shall live." Kaia said softly.

"Ummm...." Naruto looked at Tsunade, then at Kaia. "I think Kaia should decide...."

Kaoru frowned and then smiled softly. "Naruto-sama, would you not be staying with us?"

"You would want me to?" Naruto asked.

"Why would you doubt that we would want to be near you, Naruto-sama?" Akira asked back.

Everyone leaned forward to hear his reply.

"No one has ever wanted to be near me... Everyone has always been happier when I'm not around." Naruto said as he looked down at his feet in shame.

Kaia looked at her brother for a moment befor spining around to glare at Danzo. "He is one of the two heirs to the Uzumaki clan. If you try to claim ignorance i will have you killed for it."

Kaoru stalked up to Danzo. "You know WHO he was and yet you let him be harmed in this ?"

Danzo glared back at Kaoru. "He is not what you think." The gathered villagers and shinobi all stared at Danzo. "Minato sealed the Kyuubi within him. His mother died giving birth to him. Why should we not hate him."

"Kushina-Sama did not die in child-birth, you son of a bitch. Do you not know that Kushina-Sama told me of your treachery. Did you not know that for 18 years I have lived with the knowldge that my Mistress's death was started by Konoha snake. I will have the one responsible for her death, die by my hand."

Danzo stepped back.

"Do you think you would not be punished for harming the head of the Uzumaki Clan and the Wife to the Fourth Hokage?" Kaoru started a line of over 200 hand signs, as many gasped at the news.

"What??" Naruto gasped. "Does that mean that the 4th Hokage was my dad?"

"You mean Danzo never told you?" Kaia gasped in shock, as the others in the clan glared at Danzo.

"Silence!" Danzo screamed.

"I will not allow this treatment to go unpunished. It is by clan law that I take his life. Hokage-sama, I give you free warning. If you get in my way, I will kill you. Clan law can not be stopped."

"It is by clan right. I acknowegde your right for Danzo's death." Tsunade said softly.

"Hokage! Tsunade-sama! Please stop this!" several voices cried out.

"Danzo, your life is mine!" Kaoru shouted before she finished the jitsu. "Kami's Gate!" A bright light condesed in her hand and wided in to a box 6" by 6" and a hand reached through it and slammed into Danzo and then out again with Danzo's soul in its grasp. Moments after Danzo's soul went threw the box the light vanished, and Kaoru collapsed into Akira's arms. Akira and the others glared at the body that had once held Danzo, as the villagers stared in shock.

Naruto ran forward. "Is she ok? Is she alive?" Naruto asked as tears gathered in his eyes. "Please don't let her be dead."

Kaia leaned down and hugged him. "Don't worry, Naruto. Kaoru has done this attack before. She is merely tired from using Kami's Gate. She will be up in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" Naruto looked at Kaoru worriedly.

"I'll be fine in a minute, Naruto-sama." Kaoru spoke up softly from the ground.

Tsunade stepped forward. "What was that attack? Would you mind explaining it to me. I've never seen an attack like that."

Kaia looked up at Tsunade. "It is a blood line limit. One that so far only those of the Uzumaki clan have been able to master. Last time we were here, not even the Uchiha's could copy this jitsu. It is call 'Kami's Gate' because it opens a portal to the realm of the shinigami. Who then take any soul that we wish to the realm of the dead. But we have to be within reach and sight of the person and the person can't be immortal."

Suddenly a bell rang at the front of the Village, from the great gates themselves.

"Crap! I forgot about the group arriving from Suna today. Damn it. We will have to finish this business later, if thats alright with you guys." Tsunade asked hopefully.

Kaia glanced at Naruto with a smile. Naruto smiled back. "That would be fine, Baa-chan." He said. "Do you know who this group has with them. I miss Gaara."

Tsunade shrugged and said. "I don't know, Naruto. All I know is that a group is on their way here for a bit of Konoha hospitality and someone in their group needs medical attention."

"If you wouldn't mind, Tsunade-sama. I am a healer and i wouldn't mind helping out in anyway in the hospital. I could also take a look at this visitor for you, if it would please you?" Mahina stepped forward and bowed to the Hokage.

"OKAY! Lets get to the Gates before someone gets antzy." Tsunade said as she started off for the Gates.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I went for a ct scan and the results are in. Ct scan says that I'm gonna live :D I hate hospitals

Chapter 7:

"Hokage-sama!" "Hokage-sama!"

Two voices cried out in happiness just as the group got in view of the gates. Tsunade frowned at why the two guards where so happy to see her. The a tall red head stepped out of the small group to face the coming crowd.

"GAARA!!!!!" Naruto was off like a shot and it seemed like seconds before he glomped(s?) the tall red head known as Gaara. Less then a second later they're both on the ground.

"Naruto! Get off the Kazekage right this moment. If I didn't miss my guess, when you hit him he winced." Tsunade yelled at Naruto.

Naruto jumped off of Gaara and quickly said. "Mahina! Hurry, you must find out if something is wrong with Gaara! I don't think I could survive if something happened to him."

Mahina stepped forward quickly and ran a hand over Gaara's horizontal form. A healing light started to warm her hands. "This is IMPOSSIBLE! There should be NO way that he survived with this much damage." Mahina glanced back at Naruto. "May I try something, Naruto-sama?"

"ANYTHING! As long as Gaara survives, you may try anything to save him." Naruto whispered. "I don't wanna lose another of my precious people. Not again. Please, not again."

Mahina nodded and then bowed her head. Visible white chakra enveloped her and Gaara to the shock of everyone present. A moment later the chakra vanished and Mahina stood up, and then bowed to Naruto. "He should be fine now, Naruto-sama." She said as she stepped backwards into the crowd.

Naruto leaned over and offered his hand to Gaara. As Naruto helped him stand he asked, "Are you okay, now?"

"I seem to be. But that could not be possible. The elders said that they could not fix my seal without killing me."

"Gaara? You don't have a demon to seal, why would your seal be bothering you?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you later. But first I wanna know who that was and what she did to me." Gaara spoke softly.

"Oh. That's easy. That was Mahina Uzumaki." Naruto said with a bright grin. "I'm glad your feeling better, Gaara."

"..." Gaara suddenly stopped breathing. "What the?? How is this possible?"

"Kazekage-sama!? Gaara-sama?!?!? Brother?!?!?!" The others from Sand gasped. "Whats wrong?!?!!?!"

"Gaara?!?! What's wrong?!" Naruto leaned closer and placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara looked up with eyes filled with shock. "Shukaku is back. How is this possible, Naruto?"

Naruto wiped around to look at Mahina. "What did you do, Mahina?" He growled.

"Naruto-sama. Your friend was dieing because a crack in the seal that started when Shukaku was forcefully removed from him. The only thing that could fix the seal, the only thing that would save your friend, would have been to reseal the demon within him. So I did so." Mahina answered calmly.

"But doesn't someone have to die for a demon to be sealed within a host?" Tsunade stepped forward to ask.

Mahina growled and said. "Why is it that everyone is under the belief that someone must die for the strongest of magics." She smiled up at Tsunade. "The seal was already in place, so i just altered it so that it would be complete. Rather than the 2 half seals that someone had placed on this Jinchūriki, I completed one of them and destroyed the other one. I then recalled the demon to his seal. It was simple really."

Sand slowly wrapped itself around Mahina's legs and quickly slid up her legs to about mid-thigh.

"Stop this..." Kaia said softly as she walked over to Mahina.

"... Why should I?: Gaara growled.

"Because she is mine to protect. And if you harm her, I will be very angry and I will have to harm you." As Kaia said this, a soft white glow appeared behind her eyes, obvious only to Gaara due to how close they had gotten.

The sand paused in its upward journey and slowly receded down Mahina's legs till none remained.

Gaara vanished and reappeared behind Kaia. "How did your eyes glow, Woman?" Gaara growled curiously in her ear.

"I hold within me a power greater than all of the tailed-beasts put together. Do not push me, Gaara. You or your tailed-beast, Shukaku. I will not allow that which is mine to be harmed. Remember that." Kaia stated softly to him.

Gaara stepped back and bowed his head to her. Surprising all of the gathered Shinobi. "Do you believe the Tailed-Beasts belong to you or are you going to hunt us as well?"

Many of the Shinobi gasped in shock. While two stepped forward and stood in between Gaara and Kaia.

Kaia smiled, "I would only protect that which belongs to the GODDESS, and offer a haven to any that asked."

To be Continued...

How will the others take this news. will Kaia really protect Gaara or will she end up as bad as the Atasuki?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Kaia smiled, "I would protect and offer a haven to any that asked."

One of the shinobi that stood between Gaara and Kaia growled. "Your too late, Gaara and Naruto are the last the Bijuu (s?), if what your friend has done is true."

"Temari!" Gaara paled and grabbed the blond shinobi. "Please do not anger HER!"

Naruto stepped between Kaia and Temari . "If you threaten those that hold my blood, Temari, I will have to stop you. " Naruto fairly growled as he said this.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Tsunade thundered. "If Sand attacks someone from Leaf, I might just rip up our peace agreement . And Sand will have to get us to AGREE to EVERYTHING  all over AGAIN!"

"You okay?" Naruto asked Kaia.

Kaia looked thoughtful for a moment and then said. "Naruto, Gaara, I will stop the ones that wish to hunt you. I will free the other Bijuu and find their hosts, even if I have to bring them back from beyond the veil of life.

Tsunade stared at Kaia in confusion.

"I believe you call those beyond the veil of life, dead." Said Kaia sagely.

"You can bring dead people back to life?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Only those who died without fulfilling their reason for living. For some that is to die protecting someone. For others its to defeat a monster (human or otherwise), and for the Jurincki, its to protect mankind from the Bijuu." Kaia explained. "It is one of the gifts I received when I became Oracle."

"THEN WHY HAVE YOU DONE NOTHING!" Temari growled.

"You try doing anything when your not allowed out of your village on penalty of a loved ones life. I'm sorry if I was not there to protect the Jurincki. But I will make up for my neglect from now on. Even if it means my life I will protect all of you."

"KAIA-SAMA!" "KAIA-SAMA!"

"KAIA! I forbid you to die on me, do you understand? I just found you, I don't want to lose you. There is so much about our family i wish to learn from you."

"Do not worry, Brother. I do not die that easily." Kaia Smiled widely. "I have not yet met any that can defeat me in battle. And two members of a group called the ATATSUKE have already tried."

"WHAT!" Do you know there names?" Tsunade asked in concern.

"UMM... I believe one of them was a Jashin Priest ...Hidan and his partner.... Kakuzu." But don't worry, Brother. They will not bother you or Gaara again. Not after attacking my clan as they did."

"You mean you killed 2 of the Akatsuki?" Jiraiya stammered in shock.

Mahina coughed lightly. "Kaia-sama is the strongest warrior that the Uzumaki clan has EVER produced. But I will have to see if Naruto-sama in action to know if he is stronger than Kaia-sama or not." She said after she had everyone attention.

Sakura smiled and asked. "When you said the strongest did you mean of the oracles or of the clan?"

Akira smiled at Sakura. "She means the strongest in the clan's recorded history. She has mastered attacks and Jutsus that no one has ever managed to complete. One is called, "shinigami's death" It can destroy any enemy by sealing both a Shinigami and the enemy's soul together. This kills the enemy and the shinigami immediately. "

"Wow! Thats amazing, Kaia!" Naruto grinned before he asked. "Can you teach me that attack? "

"Sure, Naruto. But it will only work if you have enough chakra and enough control to defeat the shinigami's mind. "

"Chakra is never a problem , and my control is getting better." Naruto said with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Two months after Kaia and the branch family get to Konoha

"So Kaoru, Has Naruto or Kaia decide where you guys will live yet?" Lee asked.

"Well, actually. Naruto-Sama decided the first evening we got here. "Kaoru said with confidence.

"O-Really?" Neji asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, In fact the renovations to the house are nearly complete." Mahina added.

"Where have you guys decided wear you will live?" Tenten asked in a curious voice.

"Naruto-Sama said that we will live with him in his home. "Kaoru stated.

"But Naruto lives in an apartment." Sakura said in shock.

"Yes, although Naruto-Sama owns the apartment complex. We have taken the entire complex apart and redesigned all but Naruto-Sama's Rooms. Those will be finish shortly. Hopefully they will be competed before he returns. When the house is completed and he is back, we plan on asking him if everyone can come over to visit." Hani spoke up.

"What?" "He owns the place?" "Since when?" Several voices called out.

"From what i can understand, the Third Hokage gifted him with the complex when he was 6 and left a manager in place. Tsunade-Sama found out when Shizune noticed the Deed in the Hokage's office with Naruto-Sama's name on it. I think Naruto-Sama said it was found 3 years ago, just after Tsunade-Sama took over. And let me tell you, Tsunade-Sama was pissed when she found out that none of the rents from the other apartments ever made it to Naruto's bank account. She ended up charged the Manager with theft and kicked everyone else out. She also empted the Manager's very impressive bank accounts and gave it all to Naruto-Sama." Kaoru laughed.

Hinata smiled happily. "I'm glad that Naruto is finally getting what is due him."

The girls smiled at Hinata.

Suddenly in a swirl of mist, Akira appeared.

"Girls, we're done with everything but the decorating of Naruto-Sama's rooms. You have to come pick colours and fabrics and paints. Of course Kaia has picked out a couple colours for the paints, but she has asked that Hinata-dono's assistance with this task. "Akira said this with a low bow to Hinata.

"What? Why me?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Kaia-Sama said that all of the gifts you gave him are beautiful and tasteful." Akira said with a smile.

"Naruto... kept the gifts i gave him?" Hinata said with a blush.

"You, from what we can tell, Naruto-Sama has carefully kept and labelled each gift with the date and who it was from. " Akira smiled softly at the shocked group.

"When is Naruto due back?" Hinata asked with a small smile.

"He is due back in 3 days. That's why we must hurry." Akira motioned. "Please, we have lots to due."

Mahina, Kaoru, Hani, Hinata and Akira ran down the street towards Naruto's apartment.

The remaining group just stare at each other in shock. "Does that mean he kept everything we ever gave him?" Neji asked at a whisper.

End of chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~Normal POV~

Naruto walked into the Village and was met by Akira.

"Hello, Naruto-sama. He said, "How was your mission?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Yo, Akira. my mission was pretty basic. No strong interesting ninja."

Akira smiled, "No one is as strong as you, Naruto-sama."

"Bah!" Naruto replied. "Not yet, not nearly as strong as I wish I was."

"So Naruto-sama, the clan has completed the repairs and updates to the apartment complex that were needed to make it a clan home." Akira smiled.

"Really?" Naruto asked. " Did you guys have to knock down the whole building to do it?" Naurto Laughed.

Akira's head whipped around and he stared at Naruto. "How did you guess, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto face-falted and stuttered out, "What?"

Akira suddenly started to laugh."I'm sorry, Naruto-sama. I couldn't resist. Don't worry, we didn't knock down any thing other than a couple of walls. Added some windows and some paint. Some new furniture and a few plants. Nothing much."

Naruto laughed. "You got me good there, Akira."

After handing in his mission report to Tsunade (the Hokage). Naruto turned and smiled at Akira. "Well, ready to show me what you guys have been up to these last few weeks while I was away?"

Akira smiled. "As you wish, Naruto-sama." With a laugh, Naruto and Akira sushined to the apartments.

~Hinata's POV~

Hinata jumped when Akira's summons appeared and announced that Naruto and Akira would be there shortly .

As everyone else jumped about to check on the last minute things. Hinata glanced aroud still shocked at all the things that her new friends had accomplished in the three months since Naruto-kun had left on his mission.

Gone were the tacky colors and cramped apartments. Instead everything was open and bright with soft gentle colors on the walls and lots of windows.

All the furniture was new in dark chocolate colors. Leather couches and chairs.

Hinata thought back to 3days ago when she had been asked to help choose the color scheme for Naruto-kun's suit, (all thought she could not get over the face that Naruto's suit had 5 bedrooms and 5.5 bathrooms plus its own sitting room). She had decided to have the main sitting room a light creme color with dark brown furniture and orange pillows.

The master bedroom was soft brown tone with orange bedding and the bathroom in earth tones with orange towels. Each of the 4 guest bedrooms and it's attached bath were different colors, from reds to greens, whites to blues.

Hinata was quite proud of the colors for the suit that she had chosen for Naruto. And she hoped Naruto liked it.

~General POV~

Suddenly the front double doors opened, Naruto and Akira walked into the entrance.

Naruto looked shocked as he looked around and stared at everything and then he started to cry.

~Hinata POV ~

I rushed forward to hug Naruto. "Whats wrong, Naruto-kun. What do you not like? Tell me and I will change it. Please don't ? Please stop crying, Naruto."

Naruto looked into my eyes and shook his head. "Th-tha-thats not it... They want me to live here? With you all?" He asked looking at everyone.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. They want you with them. Always. Please stop cry'ng" I begged him. Tears starting to run down my cheeks. Suddenly a hand touched my cheek.

~General POV~

Kaia and the girls all stared shocked at how daring Hinata was being.


End file.
